


The Christmas Party

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Blur
Genre: Christmas, Flying Underwear, Love, M/M, a bit a smut, partttyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: Damon And Graham are forced by societies obligations to go to a Christmas part. Though the part is dull and the drinks are cheap, Damon makes it fine.





	The Christmas Party

  It was a very cold winter day on Christmas Eve.  Anyone who was smart was already in doors. The wind blowed through out the streets kicking up the dust like snow. The sky was dark and full of stars. The clouds barely visible aside from the moon that illuminated them. Graham and Damon made their way down the street to a familiar house.  The were bundled up good staying close for warmth. The trudged their way up the stairs giggling if they slid a bit. They both had had just a bit to drink before this whole event. They were not looking forward to it at all. It was that time of year though. No escaping it. Once infringed of the door graham looked to Damon "Do why have to go inside? Can't we just call and say we are sick?" He says this with a huff. A look of hope in his eyes that Damon wouldn't make him go.   
  "Both of us being sick? I'm sure they'd think something was up. Besides we are already here. We might as well get it over with." Gra sighed. "Trust me I don't want to be here ether.  I'd much rather be home,in bed, with you doing -" the door suddenly flung open to reveal another guest. It was Alex.   
  "Oh, Damon can you please save the dirty talking to Graham for later? We are at someone else's home" Alex teased. He stepped to the side for them to come in. Both males cheeks tainted pink by the embarrassment. The house was cozy. The host not in sight. The stepped into a side room which the assumed to be the living room other guests were there. It was a mass of humans. Damon automatically recognized Dave from across the room. He gave him a wave. Graham was displeased at the amount of people. Alex strode past them, an aura of 'I don't give a shit' flowed past them. The room smelled of cigarettes, cheap alcohol, store bought cookies, and sweat. Music played softly in the back ground. Damon searched for their host. His eyes scouring the crowd. Finally he saw a familiar face. He made he way through the crowd leaving Graham on his own. Damon approached their host, Brett Anderson. His hair was flopped on the side of where Damon was Corning from.   
  "Hello Brett." Damon said tapping him on the shoulder. Brett turned to him laughing from a conversation he was having with someone Damon didn't know.   
  "Oh Hello Damon, enjoying the party?" He said gesturing to the room and taking a graceful dip from the glass he had in hand.   
  "I will once you point me the direction of the drinks." Damon laughed. Brett smiled.   
  "They are over there." He said as he pointed in a direction Dame couldn't see over the crowd "Oh I must warn you, Liam and Noel showed up so tread lightly." Damon nodded. He went back in the direction he came from to find Gra. He pushed through the crowd getting elbowed in the side. Damon looked about for The man in question, fixating on a lonely man sitting on a couch by him self arms folded. Damon sat bouncing the man. He kissed him on the head.   
  "Gra you looked sad, something wrong?" He said poking him a bit. Graham looked up and gave him a light smile.   
  "I'm alright,just..thinking." He looked around the room. Damon nugged him.   
  "Why don't you and I get ourselves a drink?" Damon gave Graham his famous smile. He laughed at this. Damon stood up leading his hand out to pull Graham up. "Come on you lazy  arse." Graham took his hand pulling himself up. They walked through the crowd into whatever direction Damon was going. Chatter was in the air. No one was really saying anything though. Just words. There was a lack of color though. Most of the people in the room were wearing dull colors.   
  They finally found them selves at the table holding the drinks. They both grabbed what they liked, making sure it was something strong to blur out the night. Once they had their drinks they made their way over to Alex and Dave. They stood and talked for a bit, just talking about music. Suddenly Damon felt a tug on his arm. He turned to Graham standing next to him. He mouthed to him "what is it?" Graham leaned over to his ear.   
  "Let's go upstairs..." Gra whispered in his ear very warmly. Damons pants became very tight all of the sudden. Was it really that hot in the room? Damon looked at Graham's face and saw it was a bit flushed and Gra looked-uncomfortable.   
  "Yeah, we can go upstairs." He said kissing Gra lightly on the cheek. He turned back to the others "Gra and I are going to get another drink." He said taking Grahams hand and pulling him away. Damon looked about for the staircase. Finally he spotted it. "This way love." He giving Gra a warm smile. They ascended the stairs leaving the loud chatter behind. No more voices, no more worries. Damon opened the first door they came upon. Once the door was part the way open he peaked inside, suddenly something neon pink smacked him in the face. Damon slowly removed the garment from his face he looked down at the object in his hand. It was a g-string. Damon mortified looked up at where all the commotion was coming from. To his luck what he saw was the back view. But what he saw was...Liam Gallagher going the fuck at it on some bird. Damon quickly turned away closing the door as fast as he could."Shit!!" Damon said stepping back.   
"What was it?" Gra said looking at the door than to Damon.   
"The room-was in use" all he could think was, that poor girl. " We'll have to find a -different room." He said smiling. He tugged Graham along to the next room that looked available.   
"Quickly please" Graham said in a hushed voice. The stumbled a bit from their previous drinks. Finally they arrived at a room down a dim lit hall.   
"This'll do." He said turning to Graham. A face of triumph. Gra took this as an opportunity. He leaned forward pressing their lips together harshly. Damon approvingly opened the door behind them leading them into the room as their hands wondered over each other as they had so many times before. The door shut behind them. Graham felt the back of his legs hit the bed and fell on it having Damon fall on top of him. The bed made them bounce. It was larger than anyone could have ever needed. Damon stood between grahams legs, only Gra on the bed. He leaned down and gently kissed his now pink, heavenly lips. "I'm taking of this unneeded shirt now. It's a bit in the way." He swiftly pulled the shirt over Grahams head. He then left kisses and marks that wouldn't go away for days from Grahame neck, down his stomach, and just approve his pants. Graham hips buckled at the contact. Damon smirk leaving one last peck. He sat back up, he looked down at Gra with a sweet smile as Gra laid there in anticipation. Damon removed his shirt, discarding it some where. Gra grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him back down giving him an open- mouthed kiss. They rolled over bodies tangled with eachother. Damon's hands roughly pulled at Grahams Jeans. Graham smirk at Damons difficulty. Damon finally removed them tossing them to the side. Looking down at Graham he realized he took Gra's pants too. He looked at Graham with love in his eyes. He then started in his own jeans and pants tossing them aside. They both stopped for a moment looking each other over with lust in their eyes.   
"Do you have...?" Graham started. Damon snapped up from looking at Gra.   
"Oh! Yes I do it's in my jeans hold on."He made his way back over to his jeans take the bottle of lube out. He climbed back on the bed. He stole a quick kiss from Gra. He looked in his eyes. "Ready?" Damon made sure. Graham nodded. "Alright. We will start with one."He applied the substance to his hand. He circled Gra's entrance. Gra tensed up. Damon kissed him. "You need to relax" he said softly. Gra nodded again. He took a deep breath. Damon slowly pushed in. He gave Gra a moment to adjust. He looked at Gra looking for a sign for him to counting you. Another nod. He started pushing in them out. He did this a couple more times. Then he added mother digit. He did this until he felt Gra was ready. He stoped once Graham let out a soft moan. Damon had clearly hit- the spot. He pulled out. Graham whimpered at the lack of contact. He positioned him self between Grahams legs. "Alright, we are going to take this slow. Alright?" Graham nodded.   
"Go for it." He said with a confident face. Damon slowly pushed in. Graham clung to the sheets. Damon leaned down sloppily kissing Graham's alluring lips. It became open and full of want. Soon Damon was pushing in and out of Graham. All Gra could do was grab at his back. His hips rolled with the rhythm. Soft moans were being heard from both of them. Grahams hair clung to his face. Looking down , Dam thought this looked beautiful.absolutely stunning. Damon thrust once more finally hitting Gra's prostate. Graham shuddered "Fuck Dam I'm close, please hurry, shit!" Damon repeatedly his this spot push himself and Graham over the edge. "Damon I'm going-"  
"Me too!" He said thrusting once more both going over the edge. Damon went stiff riding it out. Gra clung to him doing the same. Damon flopped next to him. "Fuck Gra, you are so beautiful." He said looking at Graham. Gra wrapped his arms around Dam and rest his head on his chest. Damon wrapped an arm around him.   
"Damon..." Gra said in a small but content voice. Damon looked down at him.   
"What is it love?" He said with a soft smile. 

"I love you." Gra said. Damon felt his heart quicken in pace. He kissed Graham. This time tenderly.   
"I love you too." He pulled Gra closer to him.


End file.
